Connected Souls
by FinchelFeet1
Summary: Finn is new at McKinley. The first person he meets is Rachel Berry, and he already feels a connection, but what he doesn't know is that Rachel has very strict parents who forbid her to date boys until she has graduated...
1. Chapter 1 - The Day Of Love

**A/N: Hi! I'm very excited to start this new Finchel fanfic, and I hope you all like it. It takes place from half season 2 and not everything happened before that happened in this story, but you'll find it out yourselves. Oh, and English isn't my mother tongue, so sorry for mistakes.**

**Chapter 1: The Day Of Love**

(POV Rachel)

It was the 14th of February 2011. Valentine's day. Ugh, I hated that day. Not that I didn't believe in love or something, not at all. It was just because I always felt alone on that day. I never had a boyfriend, only because my parents forbid me to have one until I had graduated from high school. How ridiculous?

/

I opened my eyes and looked at my alarm clock. Holy shit, it was already 7.45 am, and I still had to do my morning rituals, which normally took at least half an hour, but I had to leave at 8.10, otherwise I won't be on time at school, so I really had to hurry.

"Rachel! We have to leave!"

Hiram yelled, one of her dads.

"Coming!"

I quickly made a ponytail of my hair, grabbed my bag and left my bedroom.

"Why are you always late?"

Hiram asked with an angry tone in his voice.

"I'm not ALWAYS late, dad. Just today. Can we leave now? Please?"

Hiram sighed and opened the door.

"Promise me you won't be late tomorrow."

I sighed. Why did I always have to promise things?

"Alright, I promise."

Hiram opened the lock of the car and I climbed on the backseat.

/

Walking through the halls of McKinley was usually amazing. People were giving me high fives and jealous looks and one time, a freshman even bowed to me! However, doing that today was horrible. When I looked around I only saw couples making out with each other.

"Hey Rachel! Ready to sing your big solo tomorrow?"

Sue Sylvester, the glee club coach, asked loudly when she walked by.

"You bet I am!"

Since the glee club won Nationals last year, most of the glee club members, including me, became really popular. No more slushy facials, thank the Lord.

When I arrived at my locked and opened it, my left eye spotted a strange looking boy. He was tall, had brown, short hair and to my opinion, he was quite handsome. Okay, screw that, he was the handsomest of the whole school, maybe even of2 the whole town. I didn't recognize him. He was probably a new kid in town. And he was coming my way. OMG he was coming my way! But why? I took a quick look in the mirror of my locker.

"Hey… um… Can you tell me where the principal's office is? He wants to see me."

He gave me an adorable smirk. How cute?

"Sure."

I grabbed the books I needed as fast as I could and showed him the way.

"Thanks."

He said when we eventually stood in front of Figgin's office. Then there was that awkward moment where one of us had to introduce him/herself, but instead we both stared at each other creepily. He was finally the one who broke the trance.

"I… I eh… I gotta go inside."

He said and pointed to the office.

"I'm Rachel."

I suddenly said, and held out my hand. What was I doing He was just about to introduce himself, damn Rachel, why do you never have some patience?

"Finn."

The new boy, apparently Finn, took my hand and shook it.

"Well, Finn, it was nice to meet you, but I gotta see some friends now. I guess I'll see you later."

Wow, where did that come from? A year ago I'd never said more to a guy than one simple sentence.

"Yeah, agreed. See you later."

We waved shortly, and just when I took a step towards the cafeteria, the school bell rang. Great.

/

After two classes I had a break. I walked to the cafeteria with my best friend Kurt, who had almost every class the same as mine, except science, and Tina, who I had a few classes with, including glee club. Tina had been replacing Quinn, who used to be the head-cheerleader, on the cheerios, because she was pregnant, and when Quinn came back she wanted to be head-cheerleader again, but Will Schuester, the cheerleading coach, decided that Tina stayed head-cheerleader. Tina told me Quinn was furious and said if she wasn't allowed to be head-cheerleader, she didn't want to be a cheerio at all.

The three of us sat down while Kurt continued talking about glee.

"…and it's like three months ago when I had my last solo, it makes no sense! Talking about solos, you've got one tomorrow, right, Rachel?"

I nodded.

"Yes. I've been practicing all weekend. Get ready, cuz I'm gonna blow y'all away."

"What song are you going to sing?"

Tina asked, looking up from her phone.

"Not telling you."

I said and I looked around. I saw that new boy… oh yeah, Finn was his name. He had a plate with food in his hands and Quinn was talking to him. Well, it looked more like flirting. I was already walking their way when I realized what I was doing. I heard Kurt ask me where I was going, but I ignored him and kept walking.

"What are you doing?"

I suddenly blurted out. What was I doing?

"Oh hi Rachel, this is Finn."

Quinn said.

"Yes I know, I met him this morning. Now answer my question."

"No, thank you. I've got better people to talk to."

She turned her back to me and just when she attempted to walk away I snapped back.

"Like who?"

I could hear everyone around me laughing and some guy who walked by high fived me. Quinn quickly ran out of the cafeteria. I was freaking proud of myself.

"Why are you so rude to her?"

Oh yeah, I forgot about Finn.

"Like she's never been rude to me."

I said and smiled. Finn gave me a confused look.

"Oh of course, you don't know. Quinn used to be the head-cheerleader last year and loved picking on me with her friends, but luckily, that's all over now."

"She seemed so nice…"

The confusing look was still on his face.

"Well, the wolf seemed nice to Little Red Ridinghood too."

Nope, Finn still didn't understand it.

"Whatever. I'm going back to my friends. Come sit with us."

"I'd rather make a little walk through the school if you don't mind, but thanks for the invitation. Bye!"

"You're welcome. See ya!"

I walked back to Kurt and Tina and they were looking at me like I just did something crazy.

"Who was that?"

Kurt curiously asked.

"Who was what?"

I didn't really pay attention to whatever he was asking, actually. Kurt gave me a you-know-what-I-mean look and I sighed.

"Oh, you mean Finn! I met him this morning. He's new here. I have no idea where he came from. Like a meteorite."

"You like him."

Tina said and laughed.

"Yes I like him, he's kind and… wait. You mean the other kind of like, don't you? You guys are insane! It's the boy's first day and you already think I-"

I paused to take a breath.

"That makes no sense."

"No sense? Oh please, it's obvious."

Kurt said and I widened my eyes.

"What?!"

"Yeah, Kurt's right. You stare at that Finn-person like you want to eat him."

Tina said and crossed her arms.

"What should I do?"

It was a wonder I was able to ask something despite my heavy breathing.

"Nothing, duh. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I know, Kurt."

I just couldn't stop worrying. What if I fell in love with him? What if he liked me too?

/

(POV Finn)

I was walking through the hallways, thinking about the girl I met today. No, not Quinn. She was pretty and nice and all, but also annoying. It seemed like she wanted me for some reason. It was Rachel. She was just amazing. She wasn't that tall, but she had those sparkling eyes which made him melt. I've never understood people who were in love, until now. She could be rude and bitchy to people like Quinn, but she had explained why. I hoped she was in one of my classes. She could help me with homework, because I bet she's a very smart girl. I pictured her with some nerdy glasses on when I walked into someone.

"Oh sorry, I was euh…"

I tried to find the suiting word but I failed.

"Preoccupied? Don't worry, it's okay. We all have our fantasies. So, what's your name, new boy?"

The man looked at me like I was some kind of celebrity or something.

"Finn. Finn Hudson."

I reached my hand out and he shook it.

"Will Schuester, also known as cheerleading coach."

I laughed.

"Ah Finn, I know what you're thinking, but you should come check us out some time. The girls – and some boys – are really good."

"Okay, I will. Thanks."

I still got the idea he treated me like a king.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Finn."

"Yeah… bye."

I walked away as fast as I could because I was afraid he was going to keep talking for hours.

/

(POV Rachel)

This day turned out to be better than I expected. I got a few roses from some guys I didn't know, they hadn't sung horrible love songs at glee and I met Finn. I was so glad I did. I felt like I was the luckiest person in the world. I was standing in front of my locker, practically doing nothing. Well, I was actually waiting for Finn to walk by, so I could say goodbye to him before I left. Hopefully it wouldn't take long, since my dad was waiting for me.

/

(POV Finn)

My last class of the day was history. I wasn't paying attention to whatever the teacher was saying. All I was doing was thinking about Rachel. Her hair, her legs, her-

"Finn Hudson! Please, focus! Who are you preoccupied with?"

The whole class laughed, except Quinn, who was sitting in front of me. She turned around and looked kinda mad.

"Oh please, don't tell me you were thinking about miss Rachel bossy pants Berry."

She whispered and eye-rolled when saw my I-don't-know-where-you-are-talking-about expression.

"Finn, listen very carefully. You're the new boy, so if you join the football team now, you can become really popular and date the hottest chicks in town… Or you can date the hobbit and become the biggest loser of all time."

I shook my head and responded.

"If you mean Rachel by the hobbit, which you probably do, then what you just said makes no sense. Rachel is one of the most popular, or even the most popular chick in school and I think, no, I bet you're just jealous. I know you meant yourself by 'the hottest chicks in town', Quinn, and I have that strange feeling that tells me you used to be really popular when you were cheerleader. That feeling also tells me you want to use me to become popular again, so my question is, what did you do or what happened last year that made you this unpopular?"

Quinn's mad look changed into pure anger when she opened her mouth to speak.

"I. AM. NOT. UN-"

"Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson! I want to have a word with you after this class! Zip it!"

The teacher's head was red of anger, so it was hard for me to hold my laugher. I quickly looked back at my notebook to avoid that to happen, and wrote a heart with a 'F' on the left side and a 'R' on the other side. Yes, I might be in love with her. Might be.

Fine, I am.

**A/N: That was it! I've already started to write the 4****th**** chapter, so I hope you liked it, otherwise all my work would have been for nothing. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Mary Carson's Birthday

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm glad everyone seemed to like it, so here is chapter 2. **

**Chapter 2: Mary Carson's Birthday**

(POV Rachel)

"Why are you so late?"

My dad looked me straight in the eye as I climbed on the backseat.

"I'm sorry, dad. I just wanted-"

My dad interrupted me.

"You just wanted what?"

"Dad, I can tell you if you just let me speak!"

"Hold that tone, young lady!"

I sighed and continued.

"I just wanted to say goodbye to someone, but I couldn't find him. That's all."

"Him? You know what I've told you about boys! A boy and a girl can't be friends! The boy is gonna love the girl, and then the girl is gonna love the boy, and you know, Rachel, you know I don't allow that to happen, I-"

"Dad, I know you just want to protect me, but-"

"Rachel! How dare you interrupt me while you've said I shouldn't?"

I bowed my head and said nothing.

"Good. Whoever that boy is… leave him alone. I don't want you to talk to him again, do you understand?!"

I watched my father's face go red in the rear-view mirror as I kept my mouth shut.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, do you understand?!"

"But dad…!"

I started, but I knew I couldn't change his mind.

"I understand…"

I said against my will. It was for a few minutes quiet. Then suddenly Hiram started talking again.

"As you know, it's aunt Mary's birthday today, so I want you to come with me and Leroy this evening."

"But dad, I've got an important solo tomorrow, so I really need to practice from the moment we're home till midnight!"

Hiram gave a heavy sigh.

"You knew this was coming, Rachel, so you're coming along."

"No, I didn't, I forgot it was her birthday!"

I felt my eyes go wet, but I ignored it.

"No excuses. You're going."

/

"No, I can't practice all day. I'm going to my aunt's birthday with my dads."

I said to Kurt, who I immediately called when I got home. I was sitting on my bed and waited for Kurt to respond.

"What? You can't do that Rachel, you have to practice as much as possible!"

I crossed my legs and sighed.

"I can't, Kurt."

"But what if you mess up the song? I trust you, Rach, but… What were you going to sing?"

"Celine Dion's My Heart Will Go On."

"Then you need all the time you have. And if you don't have that… just pick another song. An easier one."

"You're right, Kurt. I thought tomorrow was the big day. I thought I was gonna blow everyone away… I guess I'll pick a fun song which is also a bit danceable, but… Kurt?"

"Yes, Rachel?"

"I want you and Tina to dance along. So, can you call her, so you both can come over and practice with me?"

"Excuse me? I haven't said I want to dance with you."

I kind of shocked, but I knew he would do this. He was one of my best friends.

"But now you do, because I am your friend and you don't want to disappoint me and you want to help me on my way to success aka Broadway."

Kurt was silent for one sec, but he luckily spoke again after.

"You're sounding kinda selfish now, but okay. And I will call Tina. See ya in half an hour?"

I smiled and let myself fall down on the bed.

"Half an hour's great! Thanks Kurt, you're the best! Love you!"

"Oh it's fine, really. Love you too."

Kurt hung up and I just kept smiling and smiling.

/

(POV Finn)

"Hey bro, you're late! Why's that?"

I walked into the house of the Puckermans and Noah aka Puck closed the door behind me.

"Oh, the teacher wanted to see me after class. Nothing special."

I raised my shoulders and took my coat off.

"Nothing special? It's your first day and the teacher already has the pick on you! Tha didn't even to me. Great, man!"

Puck high-fived me.

"Dinner's almost ready. We're eating early, because my mom has to be somewhere tonight."

Yes, I lived here. How did that happen? Well, I all started when my mum and I were living in Columbus, Ohio. She started to date a guy whose name was Burt Hummel. He was from Lima, Ohio and he had a son and lived in a small house. After a while they got serious and my mum wanted to move in with Burt. I was being honest and told my mum I didn't want to go with her. I had friends at my high school who I couldn't miss. My mum said she understood and that she'd spoken to Burt who had said there wasn't actually space for me anyway. I moved in with my grandma, who also lived in Columbus. Everything went well, my mum called me every two days and visited me almost every weekend, until two weeks ago. She was crying on the phone. She told me Burt had had a heart attack and she wanted me to come immediately. I did, and we went to the hospital together. Luckily he wasn't in mortal danger and the nurse told us he was going to be fine. That same day my mum told me she had lied about being fine. She told me she missed me insanely. I told her I'd liked to come, but there wouldn't be a place for me to stay, so I went back to granny. A few days later my mum called me again and told me I could stay at the house of the Puckermans. I still don't know how she found it, but it might had to do something with Burt's son and Puck both going to McKinley. I haven't ever seen his son, so I wouldn't just recognize him if he walked by… Wait. Probably Puck knew him.

"Do you know Burt Hummel's son?"

I just had to know. There was somewhere in this small town a boy who was my stepbro.

"You mean Kurt? I don't really know him, but I know who he is… Why?"

I suddenly remembered talking about stuff like this with boys was uncool. I should ask Rachel.

"Nothing special. Just… leave it for now. So, what are we gonna eat?"

/

(POV Rachel)

The bell rang. I ran downstairs, but I was too late. My dad had opened the door already.

"Hello kids, what are you doing here?"

He said it very calm, but I knew he wasn't happy with this.

"Rachel asked us to come."

Tina said.

"And why's that?"

He seemed to lose patience, so I decided to answer for them.

"For school. We have to practice something. Please come in, Kurt, Tina."

Kurt and Tina came in and Hiram closed the door. I saw the look on his face. This wasn't any good.

"Rachel. A word."

Told ya.

"Just go to my room, guys. I'm coming."

Kurt and Tina gave me a quick smile and went upstairs.

"I didn't give you permission to let them in. I haven't given you permission to let them come at all! You haven't even asked me!"

"But dad, they had to come, no matter what. It's this important thing for school-"

My dad cut me off.

"Yeah, what's it?"

"What's what?"

"Don't be stupid, Rachel. What do you have to do for school that's so important and wherefore you really need your friends?!"

"Oh, I have a very important solo tomorrow for glee club."

I tried my very best to sound normal, but I was shaking insanely and I was very scared.

"GLEE CLUB? They have come here for fucking glee club? Rachel Barbra Berry, how many times have I told you to quit that damn shit? It is wasting your time to study! Like this, you can never become a doctor!"

Oh god. He was furious.

"It's not shit. And maybe I don't want to become a doctor…"

Suddenly I felt a heavy pain in my cheek. My father hit me. That was it. I needed to go upstairs now. Kurt and Tina had probably heard something and I didn't want things to even get worse.

/

Four big wide eyes were staring at me when I walked into my room and closed the door.

"C'mon, get off my bed guys, we've got work to do."

I said to prevent questions, but I knew they were too curious.

"What just happened?"

Kurt sounded shocked.

"Just… nothing special. Don't worry about it. Let's start with the song."

I walked to my nightstand, grabbed my iPod and searched the right song.

"Rachel! Something just happened… We heard sounds! Please, tell us! We are here for you!"

Tina seemed to be terrified, like she was traumatized or so.

I sighed. There was no way to prevent this subject.

"Well… My dad got kinda mad… I don't wanna say more. I don't want to talk about it."

It was true. I had never talked about my father's anger problem with someone. Not only because no one knew about it, but also because, like I said, I didn't want or need to talk about it. It's something what had to do with me and my dad, so it was nobody else's business.

"Rachel?"

"Yes, Kurt?"

"Just know you have my back. And Tina's."

Tina nodded.

"You can tell us everything."

I smiled.

"Thanks guys. Can we please start practicing now?"

/

(POV Finn)

"Noah, Finn, I'll be back around 12. Don't make a mess. When something happens, you can find me at the neighbor's."

"The neighbor's? Mom, you hate them! Why are you going there?"

Puck looked at his mother with a confused look.

"Because it's miss Carson's 50th birthday, and because it's a polite thing to do."

Puck snorted.

"Since when are you being polite? Last week you hit a-"

Miss Puckerman cut Puck off.

"Okay, okay, that's enough, I'm going. See you guys later."

She waved and walked out of the house.

"She got to be kidding me! She told me she'd never go there, she promised it! If she breaks promises, so can I! Finn, call everybody you know. We're throwing a big party!"

I frowned.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Revenge is probably not the best solution."

"Oh shut up Hudson! I bet you love parties too!"

"Yes, but-"

"So, problem solved. We're throwing a party. Now. Call your friends."

I wanted to respond, but Puck knew what I was going to say.

"Oh yeah, right. I forgot. Don't you even have one phone number?"

I looked down at my feet.

"No. I've made some friends, but I thought it was too soon to ask for their number."

Puck sighed.

"Well, alright. I call my friends, you get the drinks and food."

I bit on my lip. I bet this party wasn't going to end well.

/

(POV Rachel)

I looked at Hiram through the rear-view mirror. I was mad at him. I really didn't wanna go to this birthday. I kept my mouth shut until one of my favorite songs came on the radio, and I started to sing along.

"Shut up! I want to drive the care in silence!"

Well. That's nice.

"Please, don't scream."

I whispered.

"I can do whatever I want cuz I am your dad!"

I looked down. This wasn't a discussion I could win. I had no chance. I didn't reply and stared out of the window. We were almost there.

/

(POV Rachel)

I opened the door and another ten kids came in.

"Ey Puck, how many kids did you invite?"

"Uh… like… two hundred."

I was shocked. Not only because of the number, but also because of the casual tone he used.

"Two hundred? There isn't even enough space here for one hundred?"

I closed the door and shook my head.

"Chill out, bro. I don't want people to remind this party as lame later on. You do understand that, right?"

I nodded slightly. I didn't fully agree with him, but he was the popular guy. Girls liked him. Boys looked up to him. That's something that was never going to happen to me if I didn't stay friends with Puck.

"Yeah. Let's make this party the best!"

/

(POV Rachel)

"Congratulations with your 50th birthday, aunt Mary."

I forced a smile as I shook her hand.

"Thank you, Rachel." 

Aunt Mary looked at me like she wanted to kill me. I shivered and walked past her to shake everyone else's hands. I heard my dads congratulate aunt Mary and laugh behind my back. Well, that convinced what I thought. She wasn't in a bad mood, she just hated me. Just when I wanted to shake the last person's hand, I took my hand back just before she was able to grab it. I walked a few steps backwards.

"Rachel? What's wrong? Come here, let's shake hands."

It was miss Puckerman. I slowly walked toward her, took a deep sigh and shook her hand.

"Congrats with your neighbor. I thought you hated her. Puck always-"

Miss Puckerman interrupted me.

"It doesn't matter what Noah says, and you can't speak to me like that. I thought your parents had taught you that a long time ago."

I already hated this birthday party. I didn't respond and looked around to find a seat.

"Rachel, why don't you take a seat on the chair next to me? I don't bite."

I highly doubted that.

"Why not."

It was hard to get that outta me. There were thousands of reasons to not sit next to her.

"So, how are you? Do you already have a new boyfriend?"

What a great way to start a conversation.

"What are you talking about? Puck hasn't ever been my boyfriend!"

I stood back up.

"You knew what?! Screw you!"

I pointed at miss Puckerman.

"Screw all of you!"

I pointed around me and walked away, away from aunt Mary's house.

**A/N: That was it for this time! I hoped you enjoyed reading it. I would really like it if you reviewed ;D**


	3. Chapter 3 - A Kiss Causes Trouble

**A/N: Glad you like the story! Here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 3 – A Kiss Causes Trouble**

(POV Finn)

"Puck! Puck, how many drinks have you had?"

I screamed in Puck's ear, because the music was damn loud.

"What?"

"How many drinks have you had?"

Puck was leaning on the dining table and two drunk girls were panting in his neck. He had just broken miss Puckerman's expensive vase. I was anxious. Not only because of him, but about everybody, this whole situation.

"A couple."

Puck finally replied. Like that answer solved everything. I didn't want to waste my time to get the number out of Puck, so I just walked away. I couldn't be in this place now. There were way too many people, things were messed up, I was losing my mind… Although I'm glad I haven't drunk anything myself. I walked out of the house. I realized I didn't have anywhere to go. Actually, I did. However I wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do.

(POV Rachel)

I ran. I just ran. I just ran and never looked back. Suddenly I walked into somebody. I looked up. My heart started beating even faster than it already did when I saw it was Finn.

"Rachel?"

Finn seemed as surprised to see me as I was surprised to see him here.

"Finn, I-"

I started, but I didn't know what to say.

"What are you doing here, Rachel? I thought you lived on the other side of the town."

"How do you know that?"

Like seriously, how did he.

"Err… Quinn told me."

"Bitch is back."

I whispered. Thankfully he didn't hear me, so I continued talking.

"Well, my aunt is living there…" I pointed at the house I just ran out of. Finn didn't let me finish.

"Miss Carson?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?"

Finn looked at his feet, then right back to me.

"Because she is my neighbor."

"Your neighbor? But- What? You're not gonna tell me you live with the Puckermans, are you?"

Finn didn't answer. I knew enough.

"Omg, Finn…"

"Is it really a bad thing? I mean, he's my bro. I can count on him."

"I cannot believe you just said that. It's Puck, Finn. He's a womanizer. He's annoying. And so is his mum."

"His mum? What do you know about his mom?"

Finn quizzically looked at me.

"More than you do. Now if you let me, I will-"

"Well, well, well. There is our naughty princess with her destroying tempter."

It were my dads, Hiram and Leroy. If you wanna run away, do it now, Rachel. You've got one shot. Go. Just go. I wanted to turn around and run away, but Finn grabbed my arm and pulled me close.

"Don't. Be a smart girl, Rachel."

He whispered in my ear. I tried to shake him off, but he was too strong. I whimpered and looked him in the eye.

"Let me go."

"Never in a million years."

Then something happened I'd never expected to happen. Finn kissed me. I shocked and pushed him off.

"What are you doing?"

Finn seemed to be shocked about his own action too. I saw him looking at my dads terrified. My dads looked furious. Now I got scared too. When I looked back, Finn ran away. Did he really just do what he just told me not to do? I felt the anger inside of me rise.

"Don't just run away! Be a smart boy, Finn!"

Finn just kept running. What the hell.

/

(POV Finn)

Keep running. Don't look back. You're crazy to kiss Rachel. What would her dads even think? I kept running until I spotted a bar. I needed to rest. I took a seat on the crutch besides the counter. I took some time to look around. It didn't look very modern. There were old, red chairs next to wooden tables and the walls were brown. On each table stood one little plant and a candle. This wasn't a kind of bar I would be going to for fun. I noticed I wasn't the only one here though.

"Hey, new kid!"

The boy said and came closer and I got kind of scared.

"Err… hi."

I did recognize him somehow. Wasn't he one of the kids sitting next to Rachel in the cafeteria?

"Came here too to booze?"

The boy tried to get on the crutch next to me, but at the first attempt he failed. He fell off. I couldn't hold my laughter.

"Stop it!"

The boy tried again, but this time he succeeded.

"No, I didn't come here to booze, not really. I just needed to rest."

The boy frowned at me.

"Rest from what? You just ran a marathon?"

I shook my head.

"No, not really. I-I…"

I wasn't sure if I should tell him. I barely knew him. However, if Rachel was a friend of his, he must be faithful. Right?

"I kissed a girl and then I ran away."

Oof, I let it go. It felt like a relief.

"Whoever you are, you my friend, are a coward. Why the hell did you run away?"

Am I a coward? Really?

"Because I only know this girl for like a day… And because her parents were watching… And because I was afraid of her reaction…"

Yeah okay, I'm a coward.

"Well-"

The boy started, but got interrupted by the bartender.

"Hello sir, what would you like to drink?"

"A beer, please."

I looked back at the boy.

"Go on."

"You need to go back to her and apologize, or at least tell her why you did what you did, whoever she is."

"Her name is Rachel, your friend Rachel."

The boy's eyes widened.

"Rachel Berry? In that case you shouldn't do anything."

"Yeah, if that's her last name…"

I frowned.

"… but why? You're not gonna tell me she's a lesbian, right?"

The boy looked at me like I was crazy.

"God, no! It's way more complicated."

The bartender finally gave me my drink. I thanked him.

"Hey mister bartender, can I have another glass of whisky?"

The boy asked and smiled.

"Uh, my name's Blaine, and are you sure? I mean, you've already had-"

The bartender started, but the boy cut him off.

"I said I want another glass of whisky, and I'm your customer and so you have to listen to me."

"But I care-"

The boy interrupted again.

"Don't care about me, I'm not your girlfriend or something. Just give me my drink."

I snorted. Was he a bitch or did he just act like one?

"Girlfriend? I'm not strai- Whatever."

The bartender walked away.

"Why are you so mean to him? I mean, he must know you and I aren't 21 yet, so… why?"

The boy looked at me innocently.

"Because it's not his job to worry about how many drinks I've had."

I shook my head, but I knew he was right.

"Why are you drinking so much?"

The boy sighed.

"Why do you care about me? Only because I'm Rachel's friend, for sure…"

"No! That's not true! You seem really nice and-"

The boy interrupted me.

"Oh please, I'm drunk and I'm mean, so that's bullshit."

I sighed.

"Okay, it's because you're Rachel's friend, I admit, but please answer or tell me why I can't go back to Rachel to-"

The boy cut me off.

"Okay, okay… The love of my life broke up with me today."

I finally understood him.

"Oh, I feel so sorry for you. Why did she do that to you?"

The boy snorted.

"It's a him. However, I don't know. I didn't do anything wrong. Maybe he-"

Blaine, the bartender, came back, so the boy stopped talking.

"Here's your drink. I'm not gonna give you more than this, so if you want more you have to go to another bar."

The boy took his drink and stared at the bartender.

"That makes no sense!"

The bartender folded his arms and kept standing were he stood.

"Go away mister bartender, I need to finish my conversation with this man here."

Blaine laughed.

"It's Blaine, you know, and just keep talking, you won't even notice me, mister nameless."

The boy raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not nameless! I have a name too, I'm-"

I interrupted their conversation.

"Sorry guys, but I gotta go. Can't keep the promise, sorry, but I'm going to Rachel."

The boy looked at me madly.

"You really don't wanna do that."

I finished my glass of beer en got off my crutch.

"Really? You think? Watch me."

I waved, puffed my chest up and walked away. Rachel Berry, here I come.

/

(POV Rachel)

"Get in the car, Rachel."

Hiram said. I kept looking at the direction Finn just ran away and disappeared.

"Rachel!"

"Yes dad."

I sighed and stepped in.

"You're in trouble, young lady."

Leroy said while he looked at me through the rear-view mirror.

"But-"

"No Rachel, we're not having this conversation in the car. Wait till we're home."

I took a deep breath and waited a few minutes until I asked Leroy to put the radio on.

"Fine."

He said and pushed on the "on" button.

"Leroy, our daughter has misbehaved. Don't listen to her."

Hiram turned the radio off.

"I didn't do it only for her, I like to listen to the radio, too."

Leroy put the radio on again. Hiram got furious.

"But our daughter needs to be punished! This is no punishment! Look at her, she's enjoying the music! Sooner or later she'll sing along. Stupid music. Don't you see this is wrong?"

"Dear, what's this about? Punishing Rachel or her love for music and glee club?"

Hiram's eyes widened.

"Rachel is such a disobeying teenager, she's doing everything that's unacceptable and wrong and those things make her become the most terrible person, do you hear that, young lady?"

I closed my eyes to avoid Hiram's face.

"Yes dad."

"Good. Now, Leroy, turn that stupid thing off or I will."

/

I was scared when I got home. I was going to get a speech. I was going to be punished.

"Rachel Barbra Berry. First of all, you didn't keep your promise. You talked to that boy. That's one thing you need to be punished for."

Leroy calmly said. I wasn't that afraid of him. I was mostly of Hiram. Who was going to speech now. Help!

"Secondly… You kissed that boy! How could you?! Aren't you ashamed of yourself? Don't you need to apologize, troublemaker?"

See. That hurt.

"He is the one who kissed me first, so-"

Hiram interrupted me.

"That doesn't matter! You kissed a boy. You broke another promise."

"I'm sorry, but I still don't see why I can't kiss a boy. It's nonsense."

"Nonsense?! Do you know what's nonsense? Kissing a boy who-"

Leroy interrupted Hiram.

"That's enough, darling. Let's get back to business. The punishments. You-"

Leroy got cut off by the doorbell.

"Rachel, did you invite anyone?"

"No, no, but I'm on my way, I'm gonna open the door, okay?"

I got no answer, but I kept walking, until I reached the door and opened it. I shocked when I saw a crying boy, and no, not just a boy. It was Finn.

/

Why did I go here? It was not like Rachel's parents were gonna let me in.

"Finn…"

Rachel whispered while she stared at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to ask if I could stay here for-"

Rachel cut me off.

"I'm so sorry, but my dads… They won't allow it. I can't secretly hide you here neither. I'm gonna get punished already, because… you kissed me…"

"Oh, well, that's the other thing I wanted to talk about. And what the hell, I kissed you, you shouldn't be punished! Where are your dads? Let me talk to them!"

I tried to sneak into the house, but Rachel pushed me back.

"What are you doing? My dads hate- If they find out you're talking to me, they're going to murder you."

Rachel said and shocked when someone laid his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah, that's right. Get the hell out of my house, boy!"

It was one of Rachel's dads.

"Well, I'm technically not IN your house, but…"

I saw his look. If looks could kill…

"Okay, well, it seems like I should be going… Bye Rachel, see ya!"

I turned around and walked away. When I turned around I saw Rachel waving and her dad slam the door shut. I hoped she wasn't going to be punished too badly…

/

(POV Rachel)

"Unbelievable! You talked to the boy again! How could you?"

Hiram yelled after he closed the door. Luckily I saw Leroy coming our way.

"What is going on here?"

"That boy… that boy just stood on our doorstep… Rachel… She talked to him! Again!"

Hiram couldn't breathe properly. He got too worked up about this. It wasn't normal anymore.

"That boy has a name."

I whispered, afraid of the reactions.

"Does his name matter? No! So shut your mouth and listen!"

Hiram almost exploded. His face was as red as the reddest tomato in the whole world.

"Rachel, why can't you ever keep promises?"

Leroy asked. I said nothing. I've just gone too far, I'm not doing it again. Leroy sighed.

"Well, you're grounded for three months at least. We have the right to check your phone twice a day and nobody is coming over until we say they can. Have I made it clear?"

Leroy said it on a tone which made me think he didn't totally agree with the punishments himself. But holy hell, the punishments were the worst! It wasn't fair. I hesitated about what I was going to say, but then I realized I had no chance to get the punishments lightened up, no matter what I was going to say, so I just said

"Yes, you have."

and walked away to my room. I heard Hiram yell

"Don't you dare talk to that boy again!"

before I closed the door of my room. I walked to my bed and sat down. I really should listen to my dads this time, and I knew the best way to avoid talking to Finn, was to avoid Finn himself. How was I going to do that?

**A/N: So Rachel's dads are really strict, aren't they? Leroy's more silently strict and Hiram loudly strict. By the way, in case you wondered, the boy in the bar was Kurt. Rachel's finally going to have her solo next chapter, so keep up!**

**(And don't forget to review)**


End file.
